


Sherbet Gang

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Impostor Blue (Among Us), Impostor Orange (Among Us), Impostor Pink (Among Us), Impostor babies, Polus (Among Us), Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Pink and Orange have kids and they look like Sherbet. And then Poor Blue somehow gets tasked with dealing with the little gremlins. (He doesn't mind. Until he gets bit by all six of them)Thanks to HornyForSpace and I discord rp that made me want this.
Relationships: Orange/Pink
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Pink chirped softly as Orange slowly slinked into the room. It was darkened for her eyes and for the little ones that were cradled in her arms and tentacle. Six babies, from what Orange counted as he did a happy trill as he came over and nuzzled her, giving a soft lick on the cheek. Proud parents, and well a grandaddy that just didn't know that he was proclaimed to be. Slowly he moved so he could take some of the now wiggling kids into his arms to give her some freedom. Of course Pink watched him with a mother's eye, in case a little needed her attention. Orange settled down next to the bed, the med bay curtain gave them privacy from the cold and others even though it was just Blue, and a occasional Boar Ox that came through. Though they quickly dispatched it from the need of food, Orange soon started to purr with relaxation luring the babies back into sleep. Giving them time to gain energy. 

Pink watched Orange with a soft smile. The kids gave her slight trouble but she didn't worry to much. Blue was quite experienced in helping in medical situations, though he left quickly once it was over. Giving privacy to the two new parents. Yet he wasn't too far in case of emergency. Pink yawned again, she was tired but she didn't want to watch her babies leave her too soon. Noting the prepared medical cradles for them. Orange would have to heavily convince her first before she trusted them. 


	2. Momma bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink gets protective over her new borns and clearly shows it off to Blue who is trying to vaccinate her babies

Pink was not happy as of right now. Oh no she was pissed, she wasn't showing it but Orange could tell from her body language, and he knew it would not end up well if he didn't calm her down. Blue had taken some of the newborns around the corner to check on them and give them some shots. Slowly he approached her and clicked his tongue. Trying to soothe the upset mother, slowly he pushed his head against hers. Of course she nipped at him silently scolding him for getting to her, though she did relax. His presence did reassure her that the kids were alright for now, her body heat up and radiating.

Blue could hear the growls of a upset Pink but he was doing his level best to hurry. The kids were wiggling a little too much for him to give the proper shots and he couldn't do it near Pink either. Each minor whine from them would set her off and he honestly didn't need to deal with a bunch of hissing teeth and a harpoon, and Orange was busy keeping her down so she wouldn't hurt herself, she lost a lot of energy during the birthing period and too much stress would put her in danger. Finally after the last wiggling bundle of Orange and Pink he carefully brought the three back to a very nervous yet angered mother. Watching as she was carefully yet quick to snatch her babies away from him and to calm them with her tentacles. Blue remained neutral and mostly kept a passive body language, he wasn't going to hurt them or her that was a sin to their kind. Any impostor that does that to their own are condemned and sent on basically suicide missions, often thrown into the most veteran crew known as the "Death Squadron" to them. Blue shuddered at the thought. Pulled out of his thoughts by a soft growl emitting from Pink he carefully backed off. Giving space to her, with Orange shaking his head a little and gently bapping her maw. Another easy way to tell a imposter to bring it down a notch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got a discord! Shoot me a message!
> 
> Lovely_one#7136


	3. Headaches and bellyaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink has a headache, and the babies along with Orange has bellyaches from over eating.
> 
> Curious about lore or you want to roleplay? Hit me up on discord Lovely_one#7136

Pink groaned softly, her babies buried against her sides and tucked into her arms, busy sleeping, their stomachs bulged a little from a large meal Orange brought for both them and Pink, as he laid up between her legs with his head on her chest. Who was slightly grumpy from letting the kids over eat, along with himself and now was paying the price. His stomach hurt and well the best medicine was to sleep it off, of course with his wife who was mentally preparing to not kill him for doing this to their children. Though she was slightly relieved that it was going to be a while before the kids needed to eat again, giving her down time to actually exercise and stretch out her aching limbs. When they were in a deep enough sleep.

Orange watched Pink drift off into a slightly peacefully sleep, her body relaxing a little though he knew she was fully prepared and able to attack anything if she even got a whiff a danger. He listened to her heart rate slow a little, as she was lulled into a short nap, he of course took over guarding duty. Noting that one of the littles was awake and was actively trying to play with one of his mother's tentacles. Tiny hands grabbing on to it for a second before slipping off and repeating the process, Orange gave a warm trill to the little and slipped some of his own tentacles over. Giving the baby a new thing to play with as his wiggled, giving the kid both entertainment and enrichment. The baby opened it's little mouth and tried to bite but luckily enough for Orange he was quick enough to pull back and out of the mouth of pins the kid has. Soon enough, he soon fell asleep also his arms wrapped around Pink's belly giving a slight relief of comfort as the two slept.

Pink awakened a while later. Noting that everyone was asleep, smiling softly she moved and slipped the kids into their cradled and then shifted and moved Orange off of her, which didn't seem to bother him from the tell tale snore he gave as he slept. Her body cracked as she stretched and slowly she headed out. Her body was stiff and her movements Ridgid but after a walk around the place would make everything fluid again, she headed out and sniffed the crisp cool air. Smelling the carcass that was killed earlier that morning, heading over to it to the best of her ability she feasted. Her maw cracking open as it fed itself and her, she was still highly aware of someone watching her and she gave a weary growl of warning that she was not to be messed with. Now with her and Orange's kids she gained some weight and yet she moved it into muscle. Giving her a slight extra advantage over most. Though that went away when Blue emerged from the shadows, stretching also as he came from a crook where he held his room. Most of the time he'd sleep somewhere high up. Away from any prying eyes. But since they have been alone on Polus for a few months and with no communication that there was going to be any humans coming to Polus they've relaxed though they did routinely practice on what to do in case of a sudden expedition. Blue gave a soft trill of communication a "hello there" to her and she nodded. Moving over out of respect for the elder Impostor. He was a veteran of 45 missions against crewmates. A legend in most books, Orange was his partner though he only completed 12 missions along side the Elder. He was still inexperienced, and she was a master, a blissful 31 missions. And she was graceful to get this long of a break. Especially when Orange and her started to court each other, and soon after she was proclaimed pregnant. That did hurry things up with killing off the remaining crew. The Captain was more than a match for Blue. So a tag team brought the veteran down. As Pink was in her day dream.


End file.
